Little Things
by saysomethingimgivinguponyou
Summary: This is just a little fluff about Derek, Meredith and their three kids. Zola doesn't exist in this fanfic. I haven't decided yet if this is going to be a one-shot or not, read it, review it and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

I'm working hard on my Sixteen but writing something with so much angst can be depressing, so while I figure out my move for my next upcoming chapters, here's a little fluff.

In this fanfic Meredith and Derek are married and have been for 7 years, they still got married with the post it and eventually went to city hall to make it legal. They have three kids: Two boys and a girl. There is no Zola in this story, even though she's adorable. I'm still using baby Bailey in this story but he was born much sooner, around season 4.

Derek Bailey Shepherd: Six years old, spitting image of his father. Aidan Alexander Shepherd: Five years old, looks more like Meredith, still has the McDreamy hair it's just a dirty blonde color and he has Meredith's eyes

Lilly Grace Shepherd: She's the youngest, has dark curly hair and blue eyes and looks a lot like Derek. She's 3 ½

In this story Meredith is a neurosurgeon because I hate her on general

"Sorry I'm late, my craniotomy ran over" Meredith said a little out of breath as she entered the dream home Derek had built for her and their family seven years prior. Derek was in the kitchen blending fruit in a blender to pack in the cooler he was preparing.

"How did it go?" Derek asked as Meredith set down her brief case and coffee cup and leaned up to kiss him

"Flawless" Meredith told him with a grin after her lips briefly grazed his.

Derek beamed full of pride for his wife "Of course it was, you had the best teacher" he replied with a wink in which Meredith gave him a playful slap to his bicep.

"Finally" Bailey said entering the kitchen with his hands on his hips. Meredith laughed at Bailey's impatience, he was becoming a very funny kid.

"I'm sorry baby, mommy had to do an important brain surgery" Meredith said picking Bailey up and holding him. Bailey scrunched up his eyebrows trying as hard as he could to look mad before he busted out laughing.

"You're so silly" Meredith told him as she began to tickle his stomach. This sent Bailey in a rage of more giggles. When Bailey stopped laughing he became serious and pointed to the front of his head "Frontal Lobe" he told them.

"We have baby geniuses" Derek told his wife with a wink as he packed the rest of the containers in the cooler "We do, you are so smart Bay" Meredith encouraged Bailey as she snuggled him closer

"Cuddles are for babies" Bailey protested wiggling down from his mom. Meredith poked her lip out as she set him down, Bailey grinned at her before he ran off to the den to play with his brother and sister.

"You can always cuddle with me" Derek whispered in Meredith's ear as he slid his arm around her waist and lightly kissed her temple.

"I knew I married you for a reason, that and the hair" Meredith told him playfully as she ran her hand through his dark curls. They both laughed before Meredith broke from his embrace

"The kids are oddly quiet today" Meredith said walking into the den with Derek following her

"That's because I have everything under control" Derek smirked before the smile fell from his face.

Cheerios were all over the floor, along with some type of juice that had spilt, Bailey had built some kind of fort that was all over the living room and Aidan and Lily were coloring on the walls.

"All under control" Meredith said sarcastically surveying the mess.

Derek raked a hand through his hair "I swear I just checked on them less than ten minutes ago, they were so quiet I figured they were watching one of their shows or something"

"If our children are ever quiet then that means something is wrong" Meredith said shaking her head.

Aidan and Lily immediately stopped coloring as soon as they saw their mother.

"Mommy, we drew you a picture" Aidan yelled.

"I see that" Meredith said picking Aidan up and hugging her to him

Derek picked up Lily and placed a kiss on her forehead, he blue eyes welled with tears.

"It's okay princess" Derek told her as he smoothed some of her curls

"Derek you're being too lenient, they have to know they aren't allowed to destroy the house"

"We don't allow coloring on the walls or furniture and if you guys spill something, me and mommy won't be mad, you just have to tell us so we can clean it up before it ruins the floors" Derek told the kids, trying his best to sound stern.

Lily wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and laid her little head on his shoulder. Even at only three she was a master manipulator when it came to Derek.

"See they're sorry" Derek said gesturing to Lily. Meredith playfully rolled her eyes

"Wrapped around her finger, come here baby "Meredith said reaching out for Lilly. Lilly happily went to her mom.

"Let's get this place cleaned up and then we can go to the pumpkin patch" Meredith told the kids with a smile.

"Pumpkin Patch!" Bailey screamed at the top of his lungs

"Pumpkin Patch!" Aidan repeated just as excitedly.

After they quickly cleaned up the mess Meredith told the boys to put their jackets on. They set off at lightning speed.

"They have been talking about getting a pumpkin non-stop all morning" Derek told his wife

"That's your fault" Meredith said smugly, softly rubbing Lilly's back.

"How's that my fault?" Derek faked being hurt

"You provided the chatty gene, damn that Shepherd S.P.E.R.M" Meredith spelled out so that Lilly wouldn't repeat the word.

"I happen to have very good S.P.E.R.M"

"You do, we have very genius and beautiful and chatty babies" Meredith giggled

"Are you feeling better Lilly-Bug" Meredith asked and the little girl nodded

"Not so chatty today" Meredith teased Derek as she stroked Lilly's head

"I took her temperature its back down to 96.5, so I think whatever it was she was fighting the past couple of days, her immune system knocked out, I think she's just tired" Derek informed his wife while he played with one of Lilly's dark curls.

"Lilly, you want to go to the pumpkin patch and get a big pumpkin?" Meredith asked animatedly

"Big Pumkin?" Lilly asked as her eyes lit up like a firework on fourth of July

"YES!" She sang

Meredith and Derek laughed "I'll go check on the boys, will you go change her out of her princess costume, I want to get a nice family picture today" Meredith asked Derek. 

Derek took Lilly upstairs and set her on the changing table they still had, "Okay princess, what do you want to wear today?" Derek asked

"Pwincess Dwess" Lilly told him stubbornly

"You can put that back on when we get home, we need to pick out something else so mommy can get a pretty picture of you"

Lilly's face scrunched up "Pwincess Dwess" she said again in frustration

"No Lily, look at all these other dresses you can wear" Derek said motioning to her closet

Lilly shook her head "Ugly" she yelled out

"Then I guess I'm going to have to pick out your outfit for you" Derek told her and her big blue eyes welled with tears

"Princess don't cry, mommy will be mad at me if your face is blotchy in the picture"

Lilly began to sniffle and Derek knew the water works were coming

"Okay you can wear the princess dress" he told her and Lilly immediately stopped crying. He knew he had to stop giving into her so much or she would become spoiled.

"But you are putting on a pair of legging and a jacket because its cold outside"

"Tay Daddy" Lilly agreed.

A few minutes later, Derek came down the stairs holding Lilly

"Derek, she's still wearing that costume" Meredith said annoyed

"Cuz I'm a pwincess" Lilly told her mom

"She's a hell of a negotiator" Derek told his wife

"No, you're just a softie"

"She wears that thing every day, does it ever get washed?" Bailey asked pinching his nose to indicate that it smelled bad.

"No" Meredith deadpanned with a smirk

The family made their way to the pumpkin patch and the kids all burst out with excitement as they surveyed all the different pumpkins they could pick from

"I want this one, no this one, no this one" Aidan said as he climbed over all the different options. Lilly ventured out too but Meredith and Derek made sure to keep an eye on all the kids

"They outnumber us" Derek told Meredith as he held her hand and they followed their kids around the pumpkin patch

"You knew that was going to happen when you asked for a third" Meredith told him with a smile

"You wanted three too"

"I did, and they are all so cute and perfect"

Bailey of course picked the biggest pumpkin in the entire patch. Derek picked it up and brought it to the register with Bailey trying desperately to help his dad carry it. Aidan picked a large one too

"His name is Fred the pumpkin" Aidan informed his parents

"That's a good name" Meredith agreed. Aidan wrapped his arm around the pumpkin before Derek picked both Aidan and the pumpkin up at the same time and kissed Aidan on the forehead. Lilly was taking the longest to pick

"Lilly, you have to pick faster" Bailey told his sister

She ignored him and continued petting all the pumpkins

"It's settled, Lilly wants them all" Bailey told his family seriously and they couldn't help but laugh

"She can't have all of them, they wouldn't fit in the car" Derek told his son

Bailey shrugged "I guess I'm going to have to help her then"

He went back over to his sister "Lil, what about this one its teeny and cute like you" he told her holding a small pumpkin that was intended for a child

"It is cute!" Aidan agreed with his brother

"So cute" Lilly said happily and picked up the tiny pumpkin Bailey held out for her. She squeezed the pumpkin to her in a hug.

"Thanks for helping your sister Bay" Meredith told her son with a smile.

They had a family picture taken with all their pumpkins and Meredith looked at it in the car

"The princess dress" She smirked to Derek as he drove them home

"It adds character to the picture" he told her as they both looked in the rearview mirror at their three kids. Lilly was out like a light sleeping, with Aidan's head resting on her lap as he slept, Bailey was also drifting to sleep with Lilly's tiny pumpkin in his hand

"I love our family" Derek told Meredith sincerely

"They're pretty great, aren't they?" Meredith asked

"You're pretty great too"

"I love you Derek Shepherd"

"And I love you Mrs. Shepherd"

Okay so I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not, I was just craving some fluff, let me know if you want more, and review and tell me what you think!


	2. Halloween

As a disclaimer all rights to Shonda Rhimes and ABC, only borrowing the characters because MerDer sucks right now.

Meredith was sitting at the nurse's station going over her patients charts waiting anxiously for Derek to get out of surgery, he was preforming an acoustic neuroma on a child around Bailey's age. Even though the tumor was benign, it was rare in children and she was hoping he could remove it with success, so that he would be in a good mood for the kids to go trick-or-treating.

"I heard Derek's got an acoustic neuroma, why didn't you scrub in?" Cristina asked passing Meredith a granola bar

"I'm swamped with this" Meredith said holding up a chart

"She's had epilepsy her whole life, but lately her seizures have been getting worse so I ran a CT, and I can't decide if this right here could possibly be an Astrocytoma's tumor that's pushing on her nerve. It could be causing the epilepsy to worsen or her medication isn't working. I don't want to have to go in and preform brain surgery if she doesn't need it, but I also don't want to ignore what could possibly be a tumor"

"Ask Derek, he loves this stuff"

"I'm trying to do this on my own without Derek's help"

"Suit yourself, we're going to have so much fun tonight Mer, just think of all the traumas, idiots drunk and doing stupid stuff. I love Halloween"

"As fun as that sounds, I'm taking my kids trick-or-treating"

"Why?" Cristina groaned

"Because I promised myself that I would never become Ellis"

"Mer you are so not Ellis, Ellis would be giddy right now for the amazing surgeries, it's like Christmas only better"

"Did you just say giddy?" Meredith asked with a smirk

"I've just got the Holiday spirit" Cristina said

"You should see Lily's costume, she's being Tinkerbelle this year, she even convinced Derek to get the blonde wig, she puts it on every night, its adorable" Meredith giggled

"It is" Derek said approaching Meredith and kissing her head

"Puke, why is she being some cliché kids cartoon, she should be a thoracic surgeon or something bad-ass like that"

"Because she's three and is very good at getting Derek to submit to her will" Meredith said with a smile as she smirked at Derek

"It's the eyes, she knows how to use them to manipulate me" Derek replied

"Oh she does" Meredith nodded

"Okay bye McDreamy, go have fun with your McFamily or whatever" Cristina said in disgust as she picked up her patients chart and left them

"How was your acoustic neuroma?"

"There was a complication but Alex should be fine, his parents are with him now, I'll have Nelson page me if anything's wrong when he wakes up"

"That's great"

"Why didn't you scrub in?" Derek asked

"I was swamped" Meredith said motioning to her stack of charts

"Oh yeah, anything operable?" Derek asked as he picked up her chart before Meredith snatched it back from him

"No more surgery, we have to go get the kids from daycare, they're going to think we abandoned them"

Back at the house Meredith was helping the kids put the finishing touches on their costumes, Bailey wanted to be a pirate and was dressed head to toe in a pirate costume that Derek got him from party city, he also got a black long stringy wig and an eye patch

"Arghhh" Bailey said running around the house

Aidan was Peter Pan; somehow Derek managed to get his kids to submit to a theme, Bailey as Captain Hook, Aidan as Peter Pan and Lily of course as Tinker Bell. Lily was taking the longest to get ready, she wanted her costume to look perfect, Meredith helped her put on white panty hose and a green leotard with a green sparkly see through tutu. Derek was behind them trying to get the wings to stay glued to the leotard. Once that was done Lily put on her blonde wig and Meredith put it up in a tiny bun.

"You're a cute blonde" Derek told his daughter as he picked her up and placed a kiss to her cheek

"Daddy I's always cute, so cute" Lily said pleased with herself as she laughed at her own statement

"You are always cute" Derek agreed

"Lily is three and has an ego the size of Texas" Meredith commented

"Texas!" Lily yelled

"I wonder who she gets it from McDreamy" Meredith said laughing to her husband

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Brothers, I wanna see you's" Lily yelled

Both Aidan and Bailey came into Lily's room always abiding by their sisters demands, mostly.

"Ooooo ahhhhhh" Lily said admiring their costumes as Derek let her down to the ground. Lily ran her tiny finger over her brothers hook that he had asserted on his hand.

"Lily do you want to hold my hook?" Bailey asked his sister

"I thinks so, yes!" Lily grabbed her brother's hook and put it on her tiny hand

"I think your hand is too little" Bailey told her and took the hook from her and attached it back over his right hand.

"Is it almost time to go?" Aidan whined impatiently

"Not until the sun starts to go down besides I think your Aunt Lexie and Uncle Mark and Callie are coming over with Sofia, so we have to wait on them" Meredith told him

"I just want some candy now" Aidan huffed

Derek grabbed him and tickled his back "You can have candy soon" he told him as Aidan busted out into fits of giggles

Bailey jumped on top of Derek which was soon followed by Lily. The four of them were all laughing as Derek took turns tickling each one before they all ganged up and tickled him at the same time. Meredith sat back and watched with a smile on her face, some day's she couldn't fathom just how lucky she was to have such an incredible family.

"You don't get out that easily Mommy" Derek told Meredith as an evil grin crossed her face before he tackled her to the floor and she busted out laughing

"Yeah mommy" Lily said and began tickling Meredith under her chin, the boys tickled each of her feet and Meredith could not stop laughing.

"I cant…breathe….Derek stop…I can't breathe" Meredith gasped out between laughs

"Okay I think mommy's had enough" Derek told the kids and they moved off of Meredith, but Derek stayed on top of her and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips

"I love you" he told her looking at her with the McDreamy look

"I love you too" she whispered back. For a second they were lost in their own moment before the doorbell rang

"They're here!" Aidan yelled and skipped down the stairs with the rest of the family behind him

"Hey guys, hey Sofia, I love your costume, you look like a princess" Meredith told them when she answered the door. Sofia was wearing a princess dress that was purple and had her hair done up in a big purple bow.

"Sofia" Aidan yelled and hugged his friend. Him and Sofia were the same age and were even in the same kindergarten class. Ever since they were both born they always remained the closest.

"Aidan! Lily you look so pretty" Sofia told Lily as she gave her a hug

"I'm tinkerbell!" Lily said happily

"I'm a princess" Sofia informed her

""Pretty too" Lily said as she touched the buttons on Sofia's costume

"Lily-Bug" Mark exclaimed and picked Lily up tossing her in the air

"Unca Mark, Daddy said I'm cute" Lily told him

"Lily you are the vainest 3 year old I know" Mark replied with a deep laugh

Lily just shrugged she didn't know what vain meant.

"I want to go trick-or-treating now" Aidan told everyone in frustration

The first couple of houses they went to the kids were excited, they ran at full speed pulling along their pumpkin candy holders.

"Daddy. Mommy look at all our candy" Bailey said excitedly

"Wow, Bay that's a lot" Meredith told him

Derek reached in to grab a kit-kat before Bailey swiped his pail away

"Hey, I should get something I'm your dad"

"Fine" Bailey agreed and handed him a kit-kat

Lilly was the first to get tired, Derek ended up carrying her to the houses where she smiled so big she ended up closing her eyes and said "Twick-or-Tweet" so sweetly that all the adults fawned over her

"She's just precious" one of the older ladies said and put extra candy in her bag

"Hey, no fair Lily got 3 more pieces than us" Aidan complained

"It's a gift" Lily said and stuck her tongue out at her brothers. All the adults laughed

"Your kid is something else" Callie commented

"She's a hustler, she's hustles Derek all the time into giving her what she wants"

"She's hard to say no to" Derek replied and almost as to give an example Lily on que blinked up at Derek

"Daddy can you carry me, my feets are so so tired" Lily said looking up at him her big blue eyes pouting

"Of course princess" Derek told her and picked her up not even realizing that he was proving their point.

"See" Meredith said with a laugh

"My feet are tired too" Bailey said

"And mine" Aidan wined

"Are you guys ready to head back to the house?" Derek asked

Both the brothers looked at eachother and immediately shook their heads no before racing off to another house with Sofia in tow.

Later that night Mark, Callie, Lexi and Sofia all left. Derek and Meredith had hid away most of the kids candy but a few pieces.

"Lets take off those costumes and get ready for bed" Meredith told them noticing how sleepy they looked.

"Just a little longer mommy" Bailey compromised

"Okay, a little longer but you both have school tomorrow, and its past bedtime"

The brothers had become attached at the hip lately and decided to both sleep in Bailey's room. Lily joined them and Meredith and Derek read them a bed time story before they went to sleep.

"Bay?" Aidan asked

"Yeah Aidan?"

"You're my best friend, and you too Lily" Aidan told them

Meredith felt like her heart was going to melt

"Best fwens" Lily agreed happily

"I love you all" Derek told them and placed a kiss on each of their heads before he took Lilly to her room. In a few minutes Lilly was sound asleep in her little bed before Meredith came in to find Derek

"Hey is she asleep?" she whispered

"Yeah she's out" Derek said as he continued watching her

Meredith came to stand beside him and he wrapped her in a hug

"I am so lucky to have you" Derek told her full of emotion

"I'm lucky to have you, and our kids"

"I just can't even remember my life before you were in it"

Meredith smiled "They had a good Halloween right?" she asked, fearing that she could possibly become her mother.

Derek wrapped both his hands around her face "You are the best mother in the world, they had the best Halloween"

Please leave reviews, not sure what the next one-shot will be but I'm always open to suggestions!


End file.
